Jamais Réveiller Le Lion Qui Dort En Un Gryffondor
by Misscliqua
Summary: Harry soupçonne Draco de manigancer quelque chose. Il le suivra jusque dans la Salle Sur Demande où ils en seront emprisonnés. -Attention, scène de viol-


- Harry, pour la centième fois, tout ça ne sert à rien! Malfoy ne peut pas tenter quoi que ce soit dans notre école si protégée!

- Et moi je te dis qu'il prépare quelque chose de louche! Je ne veux pas arriver sur le champ de bataille et me dire; « Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir ça! »

- Dumbledore a déjà tout organisé pour qu'aucune guerre n'éclate dans l'enceintre de Poudlard! Malfoy n'a que 16 ans, il est peut-être méchant, mais il n'est pas un mangemort sans pitié!

- Malfoy ne montre pas ce qu'il est vraiment, il se cache sous une carapace depuis des années, il peut tout aussi bien cacher un secret horrible!

Hermione s'avoua vaincue, n'ayant pas la force d'ostiner son ami plus longtemps. Elle préférait faire d'autres choses plutôt que de parler de l'être qui la méprisait depuis sa toute première année à l'école des sorciers. Elle essayait de convaincre Harry d'abandonner aussi, lui rappelant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, mais ce dernier était obsédé par le complot inavoué de son ennemi. Il préparait un mauvais coup et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'une petite farce. Malfoy disparaissait de sur la carte des Maraudeurs et ce n'était sûrement pas pour aller prier en cachette. Lorsque Harry le rencontrait dans les couloirs, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Un jour il pouvait lui lancer une de ses fameuses répliques agaçantes alors que le lendemain, il se contentait de l'ignorer comme s'il était invisible. De plus, son comportement étrange avait ammené un changement de physique flagrant. Ses joues étaient beaucoup plus creuses qu'à l'habitude, son teint normalement blanc porcelaine était à la limite de la couleur fantomatique et sous ses yeux, on y voyait une ligne noire que l'on appelait « cernes » Si Harry n'était pas autant destiné à découvrir ce qu'il fabriquait, il aurait mené une autre enquête à savoir qu'est-ce qui rendait si malade Draco Malfoy.

Ainsi donc, assis confortablement dans un divan qui décorait la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry se tourmentait encore et encore. Il n'avait plus de vie. Ron lui proposait des parties d'échec, il refusait. Hermione lui proposa d'étudier pour leurs prochains examens, il refusait. Ses autres amis lui proposèrent d'aller ensemble à la future sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, il déclinait l'invitation. Il savait que Malfoy n'y allait jamais et il ne voulait pas gaspiller ses temps libres à s'amuser alors que son ennemi prenait tout le sien pour préparer quelque chose d'inquiétant. Bientôt, tous ses alliés le laissèrent tranquille, remarquant qu'il n'allait jamais changer d'idée.

Lorsque ses professeurs lui redistribuaient ses copies d'examen, il pouvait voir qu'il avait échoué lamentablement à chacun d'eux.

- Enfoiré de fils de pute! C'est de sa faute! Grommela Harry en relisant ses textes bourrés de fautes.

- Techniquement Harry, c'est de la tienne! Si tu avais étudié un peu plus au lieu de passer ton temps à le surveiller…

- Oh ça va!

Harry regarda derrière son épaule et vit Malfoy ranger précipitemment ses affaires dans son sac. Dès que le professeur Snape annonçait la fin de son cours de potion, le jeune blond se leva d'un bond et marcha rapidement vers la porte. Seulement, son parrain le rattrapa et le maintint en lui attrapant le bras.

- Je dois vous parler monsieur Malfoy.

- Je…je n'ai pas le temps, désolé professeur!

- Vous me dites « non »? Demanda-t'il sèchement.

Malfoy le regarda pour la première fois, depuis cet échange, dans les yeux. Il parut horrifié d'avoir déplu à Severus.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire…de pressant vous voyez!?

- Vous auriez seulement pu me dire que vous vouliez aller aux toilettes.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, argh…

Malfoy se prit la tête entre les mains et tourna légèrement le regard vers la droite. Harry était posté là, comme si cette conversation le concernait. La colère se lisait dans les yeux gris de son ennemi, il allait avoir droit à une phrase malfoyenne.

- Potter se sent seul peut-être?

Draco se redressa et prit une position digne de sa noble famille : la tête haute comme s'il était fier, la poitrine remontée, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'impassible visage caractéristique du marbre. Sa nouvelle apparence de l'année lui donnait un air plutôt misérable, mais encore plus effrayant qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry sortit du cachot et se cacha derrière une statue de pierre qui décorait chaques étages du château. Il fouilla dans son sac et trouva ce qu'il cherchait rapidement. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il étendit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et attendit. Ce ne fut pas long que Malfoy sortit de la classe, tout énervé. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite et tourna vers cette direction. Harry le suivit en hâtant le pas, comme Draco courait quasiment. Le trajet fut spécialement long puisque le jeune garçon n'arrêtait pas de précipiter le pas puis de cesser complètement pour regarder autour de lui. Il s'appuyait parfois contre le mur pendant de longues minutes, attendant que des jeunes élèves quittent le couloir pour qu'il puisse continuer son manège. Il le faisait tellement souvent qu'Harry en venait à se demander s'il allait vraiment à quelque part de louche ou s'il ne faisait que marcher tout bonnement dans les couloirs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regardait un mur d'une étrange façon qu'il comprit que Malfoy était arrivé à destination. Harry le vit fermer les yeux et, de peur qu'il ne se remette à courir, il alla se placer derrière lui. C'était une mauvaise idée puisque Malfoy recula soudainement et heurta légèrement le Gryffondor. Draco ne réagit pas contrairement à ce que pensait Harry qui croyait avoir été démasqué. Il avait cru entendre le Serpentard murmurer un petit « non » désespéré lorsqu'il avait mis un pied en arrière.

Les contours d'une large porte se formèrent sur le mur de briques. Harry se rendit seulement compte à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient devant la Salle Sur Demande. Tout s'éclaircissait maintenant. Voilà pourquoi les petits pas de Draco n'étais jamais inscrits sur la carte! Avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte derrière lui, Harry pénétra dans la salle qu'apparamment, Draco avait besoin. Elle était complètement blanche. Il n'y avait absolument rien dans cette pièce. Harry était curieux, que pouvait bien faire Malfoy dans un endroit pareil?

- Tu es peut-être invisible, mais je sens ton aura de chien jusqu'à des kilomètres Potter!

Le cœur du désigné manqua un battement. Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver un sortliège impardonable venant de la part de son ennemi. Il fit glisser la cape et la laissa de côter pour s'occuper du blond.

- Ainsi donc, c'est ici que tu passes la moitié de ton précieux temps Malfoy?! Ricana Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Bien sûr que non idiot! J'ai juste voulu un endroit convenable pour notre combat! Pas d'obstacles, pas de diversions, juste toi et moi! Avada kedavra!

Harry se lança sur le côté pour échapper encore une fois la lumière verte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco Malfoy ne se privait pas de faire des tentatives de meurtre.

- Stupé-…

Mais l'habileté de Malfoy l'empêcha de subir ce sort. Il avait utilisé un sortilège de blocage. L'Élu pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers le jeune sorcier blond. Un sourire narquois naissait sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Expel-…

- Avada kedavra!

Malfoy l'avait dit avec tant d'intonation qu'Harry en avait oublié de prononcer son sortilège. Il plongea une fois de plus et se releva vivement.

- Avada kedavra!

- Arrête!

- Avada kedavra!

- Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un salaud!

- Avada kedavra!

Harry avait, par chance, esquivé chacun des éclairs pointé sur lui. Il se releva avec peine et misère espérant ne pas recevoir le coup fatal. Malfoy semblait lui avoir donné une pause. Le Survivant feignit s'être évanoui et attendit que son ennemi s'approche. Pointant discrètement sa baguette vers le bruit des pas qui s'approchait, il hurla le sortilège Doloris. Malfoy tomba à côté de lui et se tortillait dans tous les sens en gémissant de douleur. Harry, l'âme trop pure, retira rapidement son sort. Draco en profita pour recommencer son petit manège d'Avada kedavra.

- Manqué! T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite vermine!

- Avada kedavra!

- Tu peux pas diversifier un peu?!

- Je sais que t'aime ça Potter! Avada kedavra! Avada kedavra! Avada kedavra!

Harry s'apprêter à répliquer quand soudain, un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit dans toute la salle. Les murs tremblaient, le sol semblait caoutchouteux, le noir se fit pendant quelques secondes et puis plus rien. La salle était réapparue, aussi normale qu'elle l'était avant. Seulement, des couleurs avaient été ajoutées. Quatre couleurs pour quatre murs : Rouge, Or, Vert, Argent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel!? demanda Draco d'une voix énervée.

- Avec tous tes sorts de mort, tu as tué la Salle Sur Demande connard!

- La ferme Potter!

Il leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant, mais Harry le frappa.

- Tu vas pas recommencer! On doit sortir d'ici parce que honnêtement, je veux pas être pris avec toi pour l'éternité!

Harry vit Malfoy blêmir. Il n'avait, apparament, pas vu la chose de ce point de vue-là. Il maugréa en regardant chaque coin de la pièce et se leva, comme le coup d'Harry lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre.

- On a qu'à sortir, imbécile!

- T'as pas senti les secousses tantôt?! Je doute que cela ait été normal! Tu l'as brisée merde! Répliqua Harry dans une colère vive.

Draco décida de ne pas l'écouter et tatonna les murs pour essayer de sentir la porte qui avait manifestement disparue. Il lança un cri de rage et pointa son arme contre le sol.

- Incendio!

Aucune flamme n'apparut. Malfoy essaya alors le sortliège de l'eau :

- Aguamenti!

- La magie ne semble plus fonctionner…

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je n'avais pas remarqué! grommela aussitôt un Malfoy plus que colérique.

Harry se retint de lui lancer une remarque déplaisante et se décida plutôt à mettre ses efforts sur un moyen de sortir de la salle ensorcelée. Le Serpentard s'était assis dans un coin et avait rammené ses bras autour de ses genoux remontés vers lui. Il n'avait pas apporté une seule fois son aide. Harry lui jeta des regards hostiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, mais Draco ne les vit pas. Au bout d'une heure, le brun s'accorda une petite pause et s'asseoya dans le coin complètement opposé à celui de son ennemi. Ce dernier leva la tête et le dévisagea.

- Il fait chaud.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Sa voix avait brisé le silence d'une manière si étonnante! On aurait dit qu'il l'avait réveillé de son profond sommeil.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse!? Même si j'avais un moyen pour me raffraîchir, je ne t'aiderais pas sale ingrat!

- Je fais juste te le dire! Au cas où tu te demanderais pourquoi je me déshabille!

Harry avait en effet constaté que la température avait grimpé de plusieurs celsius, mais il était trop occupé à assimiler les phrases que Draco venait de dire pour se préoccuper de ça. Ainsi donc, son pire ennemi avait un corps en dessous de tous ces vêtements…

Malfoy détacha sa cape et la plia soigneusement à côté de lui. Il semblait s'être approprié ce coin de la pièce comme si c'était sa nouvelle chambre. Sa cravate aux couleurs des serpents tomba mollement sur le sol et il déboutonna sa chemise blanche comme la neige. Cette dernière s'accordait bien avec sa peau laiteuse. Harry vit alors le torse imberbe de son ennemi préféré. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles et paraissait si fragile exposé de cette manière!

- Depuis quand tu me reluques Potter?! T'en as pas assez des filles, tu veux plus?!

- Quoi je…non!

- T'as jamais assez d'attention?!

- Ta gueule!

Draco lui lança un petit sourire qu'Harry ne put définir. Il résistait tant bien que mal à l'envie de l'examiner. Ses yeux émeraude s'attardèrent sur la ligne de sa machoîre magnifiquement dessinée. Une goutte de sueur vint troubler la scène. Elle restait accrochée sous le menton du blond. Ce dernier l'essuya avec le dos de sa main. Ses doigts longs et fins décidèrent à l'instant d'arracher la chemise qui pesait sur sa peau. Ses poignets furent alors dévoilés et Harry ne put s'empêcher de farfouiller la surface de ceux-ci pour y trouver la Marque des Ténèbres. Aucune tache noire n'était visible à ses yeux…et Dieu savait qu'il était impossible de dissimuler cette marque maudite. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un mangemort.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur, cherchant un moyen d'avoir moins chaud. Il plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarda ensuite son pantalon noir. Il semblait hésiter à l'enlever. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il crevait. Il était tellement préoccupé par le corps de son ennemi qu'il avait oublié le sien. Il se sentait trempé en dessous de sa robe de sorcier. Il retira rapidement ses habits pour ne garder que son pantalon tout comme Malfoy. Il le comprenait maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'enlever.

- Pourquoi fait-il aussi chaud bordel!? S'exclama soudainement Draco, fâché d'être réticent à l'idée d'ôter son propre pantalon.

- J'en sais rien…tu as sûrement déréglé la salle.

- Moi?! J'AI déréglé la salle?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas ta répugnante présence qui l'a déréglée hein?!

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon lui réponde gentiment, mais de là à l'insulter aussi brutalement, il en fut écoeuré. Il lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Visiblement, Draco pensait qu'il allait l'attaquer puisqu'il se mit debout à son tour, prêt à se défendre.

- Relaxe, j'enlève mon pantalon. Je suis plus courageux que toi en tout cas!

Le fils du mangemort baissa ses gardes et lui fit une moue snobinarde.

- Remarque, c'est normal…t'es qu'un sale Serpentard!

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Potter?!

- Caractéristiques des Gryffondors : bravoure, force, caractère, entraide, courage…Caractéristiques des Serpentards : lâcheté, égoïsme, froussard, orgueilleux, individualisme, et la liste s'allonge!

- Alors toi!

Draco s'approchait maintenant dangereusement de son adversaire. Il tenta de lui coller un poing sur la figure, mais le lion l'attrapa par les poignets et le poussa violemment au sol où il s'écrasa.

- On a la force je t'ai dit! Et vous, vous avez la faiblesse! Vous n'êtes que des petits êtres stupides! Vous ne possédez aucune qualité!

Malfoy se frotta la joue, celle qui avait manifestement rencontré son meilleur ami, le plancher. Il retourna à son coin, montra clairement au Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pas le « courage » de lui faire face. Ce dernier ria en le voyant ainsi, terrifié. Il ôta son pantalon, comme la scène qui s'était déroulée l'avait empêché de le faire plus tôt. Son caleçon n'était pas trop moulant, mais on pouvait facilement deviner ses formes si on regardait attentivement. Chose que Draco ne fit pas puisqu'il boudait dans son coin et refusait d'accepter l'existence de l'Élu dans la même pièce que lui.

Beaucoup plus tard, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter pour Draco. Bien sûr, formulé de cette manière, c'était assez étrange, mais il refusait d'être enfermé avec un cadavre. En effet, Malfoy était couché par terre, les yeux dans le vide, ses cheveux blonds trempés collaient sur son front et son visage reluisait à cause de la sueur. Il avait mit ses bras en forme de croix et ne bougeait plus pour ne pas se fatiguer. Le seul mouvement que l'on pouvait voir, c'était son ventre lever et redescendre au rythme de ses respirations. Harry craignait pour sa vie, il était en train de prendre un gros coup de chaleur. Le Survivant s'approcha alors de lui et déboutonna son pantalon. Imédiatemment, une main se referma sur son poignet. Draco avait gardé sa tête au sol, de même que son corps n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux étaient tournés vers son ennemi.

- Ne…me touche pas…

- Voyons Malfoy! Tu vas crever! Et dans les deux sens du terme!

L'effort des quatre mots qu'il avait dit l'avait extenué. Il ne répondit pas et Harry se risqua à continuer ce qu'il comptait faire. Il retira son pantalon et le jeta à côté. Le blond portait un caleçon noir qui lui allait à ravir. Il n'était pas trop moulant, un peu comme celui d'Harry. Les cuisses du Serpentard étaient toujours aussi blanches et délicieuses. Un festin pour un animal carnassier en manque de viande fraîche. Malgré sa pâleur, on ne voyait presque pas les poils sur ses jambes tellement ils étaient blonds comme ses cheveux. Draco avait fermé les yeux et Harry prit peur. Il attrapa le premier morceau de vêtement qui traînait à côté de lui et commença à faire du vent à l'aide de celui-ci. Malfoy ne voulait pas de son aide, même si cette petite brise lui faisait extrêmement de bien. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de se faire aider par un Gryffondor admiré de tous. Harry continua tout en souhaitant que la température baisse. Après tout, ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande! Mais il n'était pas surpris que celle-ci ne réponde pas à ces attentes. Elle était complètement déréglée comme il l'avait remarqué plus tôt. Trente longues minutes s'écoulèrent et la chaleur commençait à s'estomper. Harry arrêta de faire de la ventilation pour Malfoy et s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Draco avait les yeux mi-clos et tentait de retrouver des forces. Ils avaient tous les deux très faim et ils se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas rester là toute leur vie. Soudainement, une toilette apparue. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils espéraient le plus pour le moment, mais ils furent contents d'avoir réglé ce petit problème parce que plus tard, l'envie allait se faire de plus en plus pressante et ils n'étaient pas pour uriner sur le sol!

Le Prince des Serpentards fut bientôt apte à se relever et à marcher correctement. Son front était chaud, mais il sentait qu'il refroidissait tranquillement.

- Je voudrais avoir un lit…un lit énorme! Juste pour moi! S'écria tout à coup le blond.

- Si tu parles à Miss Salle sur Demande, elle ne t'écoutera pas…

Malfoy piqua une crise comme s'il était un enfant gâté à qui on aurait refusé d'acheter un nouveau jouet. Entre ses grognements, Harry crut entendre certains mots notamment : « Mal de dos », « traîté comme des elfes de maison », « pas digne », « Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy » C'est alors qu'un lit apparut. Draco afficha un sourire grandiose, mais il mourut aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de dégoût. C'était un lit simple.

- Bon c'est mieux que rien, je prends le lit!

- Pardon?! S'exclama Harry d'une vive voix.

Draco se retourna alors vers le brun. D'un regard, il lui demandait pourquoi il était si énervé.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais dormir à terre?! S'écria Harry sans pouvoir contrôler le volume de sa voix.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy! Fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black, descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers au Sang-Pur! Je mérite entièrement ce lit!

- Attend un peu que je comprenne…parce que tes parents sont des crétins de Sang-Pur, et mangemorts soit dit en passant, tu devrais utiliser le lit pour ton propre petit confort, c'est ça?!

- Oui. Dit tout simplement le garçon blond.

- Toi qui n'a jamais levé un seul petit doigt pour aider contre la lutte du mal, toi qui s'évanouierait juste à entendre le mot « effort », toi qui serait prêt à tuer juste pour ton propre plaisir…

- Ah c'est vrai…le Grand Potter a tellement fait pour l'humanité, TOUT LE MONDE devrait être à ses genoux, baiser ses chaussures, remercier ce Grand Dieu Éternel de combattre si courageusement!

Ce petit jeu continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que leur ventre leur rappelle qu'ils étaient en manque de nourriture. Draco se coucha sur le lit et regarda le plafond. Harry soupira et fit le tour de la pièce pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. Ce dernier souriait en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être recours au cannibalisme s'il ne sortait pas bientôt. Évidemment, il blaguait, mais lorsqu'il se retourna et vit Malfoy, étendu sur le lit et les jambes écartées, il sursauta. Il avait l'air…appétissant. Harry secoua la tête et la détourna de cette image. C'était Malfoy! Pas une jolie sorcière qui étudiait à Poudlard et sur qui il pouvait fantasmer!

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'une énorme pile de fruits apparut au milieu de la pièce. Harry s'était précipité dessus pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Il réveilla Draco, ne se privant pas d'être brutal, et lui dit qu'ils pouvaient enfin manger. Après avoir presque tout dévoré, ils revinrent sur la question du lit.

- Je ne dormirai pas par terre, bon!

- Alors tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le lit! Mais moi aussi j'y serai! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, merde!?

- Moi, dormir dans le lit de Harry Potter?! J'espère que tu plaisantes! La question ne se pose même pas!

De la manière que Malfoy l'avait énoncé, Harry fut prit d'un grand frisson. Voulait-il réellement dormir à côté de son pire ennemi? Il baissa machinalement les yeux vers le caleçon de Malfoy et se dit qu'il allait être collé à ça. Son sang remonta rapidement dans son visage pour le colorer d'une belle teinte rouge. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire « laisse faire », Draco se résigna.

- Bon d'accord! Mais c'est bien parce qu'on a PAS le choix! J'aurais bien dormi n'importe où, mais il n'y a que le plancher et j'ai pas envie de me casser le dos!

Draco s'approcha du lit, ôta le drap en dessous de la couette, le roula sur lui-même et le plaça au milieu du matelas pour en faire une frontière. Harry roula ses yeux.

- Si tu dépasses la ligne, tu es mort! Lança Malfoy avec agressivité.

- Croit-moi, ce n'est pas mon intention de te toucher!

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et s'installa dans sa moitié de lit. Harry aurait préféré ne pas être fatigué, et ainsi pouvoir veiller jusqu'à ce que Malfoy sorte du lit, parfaitement reposé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux brûlaient, il luttait pour ne pas fermer ses paupières. Tous les deux étaient encore en caleçons comme leurs vêtements étaient souillés par la sueur. Et puis, de toute façon, il était plus confortable de dormir avec peu d'habits. Ils avaient beau avoir une limite à ne pas franchir, il était très dur de tenir deux sur un petit lit simple. S'ils bougeaient légèrement, ils se touchaient inévitablement. Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de Malfoy jusqu'au plus profond de ses narines et ce n'était pas désagréable. Depuis la première année, tout ce qu'il avait senti émaner de lui était de la haine, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Il dormait, il était calme.

« Au moins il ne ronfle pas. » pensait alors Harry en se rappelant les nuits où Ron l'empêchait de dormir. « C'est vrai qu'un lion, ce n'est pas toujours élégant… »

Et comme si Harry avait besoin de quelque chose pour confirmer ce qu'il avançait, voilà que son membre s'était durci entre ses jambes. Un caractère bestial, voilà ce qu'il avait. Serpentard avait l'élégance et eux, Gryffondor, ne la possédait pas.

Il espérait maintenant que le blond ne se réveille pas car son attention dévierait sur le caleçon douloureusement tendu vers l'avant de son ennemi. Heureusement, la nuit passa, ainsi que l'érection de Harry, et Draco n'avait pas réouvert l'œil jusqu'au lendemain (enfin, ce qu'ils pensaient être le lendemain) Le fils du mangemort s'étira alors en prenant tout l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, où plutôt qu'il se souvienne, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sursauta et soupira en marmonnant un « oh oui c'est vrai… » Il avait pensé avoir tout simplement rêvé de cette mésaventure, mais à son plus grand regret, tout cela était bien réel.

- Bonjour. Murmura Harry lorsqu'il aperçut les iris gris du sorcier.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais il grogna. Et ce n'était pas pour lui renvoyer sa salutation. Harry préféra ne pas tarder dans le lit minuscule et en sortit pour se lancer à la recherche d'une sortie de secours…encore une fois.

- Je veux retourner chez moi, je veux revoir mes amis!

Malfoy en était maintenant rendu à se plaindre haut et fort. Il y avait une expression désespérée sur son visage.

- Ouais…des « amis » comme tu dis…

- Je te demande pardon?! Répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard en se relevant.

- Vous vous crachez toujours du venin l'un sur l'autre!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter! Tu penses que je vais pleurer dans mon coin parce que mon ami a été méchant avec moi?! Tu t'inquiètes pour mes sentiments!?

- Va te faire foutre! T'es vraiment pas capable d'être quelqu'un de sympathique des fois!?

- Pas avec toi Potter! Tu me dégoûtes! Je te déteste et je te détesterai toujours! Si j'avais voulu être ton ami, je me serais montré aimable, c'est compris?!

- Pourtant, tu l'as été à notre toute première rencontre. Tu m'as tendu ta main.

- Et tu l'as refusée! Tu n'as pas voulu de mon amitié alors j'en ai rien à foutre de toi maintenant!

Harry, pris d'une rage incontrôlable, plaqua Draco contre le mur le plus proche et le foudroya du regard avec ses pupilles dilatées par la colère.

- Tout comme je me fiche de toi! Je sais pas ce qui me retient d'écraser ta petite face de merde!

- Parce que t'as pas de cran! Tu te crois peut-être courageux, mais t'es même pas capable d'éliminer un ennemi même si tu sais qu'il continuera à te nuire!

Harry désserra la prise qu'il avait sur Malfoy et le regarda, pertubé. Il avait raison. Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Bellatrix lorsqu'elle venait d'assassiner son parrain. Il l'avait laissé vivre et maintenant, elle était de nouveau aux côtés de son cher Maître pour le coincer. Le souvenir de Sirius fut si brutal dans sa tête qu'il explosa en frappant Draco sur le nez. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, les mains portées sur son visage. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts tachés. Harry voulut l'aider, mais le blond le repoussa en grognant. Il décida alors de le laisser tranquille et de partir dans son coin. Draco restait dans la même position, à genoux. Il avait l'air de ne pas croire que quelqu'un l'avait blessé exprès.

- Oh quel gâchis! Du Sang-Pur perdu! Est-ce que tu vas vouloir le conserver dans une petite fiole?! Ironisa aussitôt Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en voyant un Draco outré.

À sa plus grande surprise, le Prince des Serpentards ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'aller chercher sa cravate, toujours au sol, et de s'en servir comme mouchoir. Il s'essuya ensuite le torse où un coulis de sang s'était échappé de ses mains pour longer la poitrine imberbe. Harry ne fut pas content de voir que la couleur rouge, celle de sa maison, était mélangé avec celle des Serpents. Puis il se résigna :

« Voyons, c'est du sang…tout le monde a le sang rouge, je ne peux pas me sentir insulté! »

Malfoy renifla plusieurs fois puis jeta un regard noir à Harry qui l'observait depuis une coupe de minutes déjà. Il décida alors de regagner le lit pour paresser un peu pendant que le Gryffondor essayait des formules magiques sans résultat. Draco était étendu sur le lit et jouait avec une petite balle bleue qui était apparue au courant de la journée. Ils l'avaient examiné, mais elle ne servait à strictement rien. Plus tard, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit où Draco rebondit de manière brusque.

- POTTER, SORS DE CE LIT!

- Hé, j'ai le droit de me coucher ici si je veux!

- Non, moi je ne veux pas!

Draco se mit alors à pousser son ennemi sur le côté pour qu'il débarque du matelas. Harry saisissa les poignets de son adversaire et l'écrasa contre le lit. Il le sentit se débattre et tenter de le frapper à l'aide des ses jambes. L'Élu prit un malin plaisir à resserrer ses doigts sur le corps de Malfoy, il allait avoir de belles marques! Le blond continuait toujours de bouger et bientôt, Le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il était positionné entre les jambes de son combattant. Il prit une pause et lâcha soudainement tout. Il avait frôlé le membre de Draco à travers son caleçon et le sien commençait à pointer. Il décampa du lit aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé pour se diriger vers un coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter!?

- R-Rien!

Draco soupira et lui lança une insulte, comme à son habitude. Soudain, une immense armoire apparut dans la salle presque vide. Harry se précipita dessus, suivit par Draco qui avait bondit du lit à toute vitesse. Après avoir passé leurs mains un peu partout sur le vieux bois et avoir tenté de l'ouvrir, Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à faire avec cet objet. Il marcha en direction du lit pour retourner s'y coucher. Harry ne voulait pas abandonner tout de suite alors il continua de scruter le meuble. La porte était vraiment bloquée et il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait l'être en raison d'un sortilège, mais il demanda quand même à Draco de venir l'aider pour user de leur force ensemble.

- Arrange-toi avec ça, je ne suis pas ton esclave…répondit-il alors, sèchement, à sa demande.

Le brun écarquilla ses yeux comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir bien entendu. Il serra les poings et les dents, ne manquant pas de faire craquer légèrement sa machoîre.

- Alors c'est moi qui devrais trouver tout seul le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici?!

- Oui, puisque tu es Harry Potter! S'exclama sarcastiquement Draco. Tu sauves toujours tout le monde, il faut que tu gardes ta petite réputation! Imagine si moi, Draco Malfoy, je serais celui qui t'as aidé!? C'est inimaginable! La _Gazette_ _du_ _Sorcier_ ne saurait plus où se donner de la tête!

- T'es vraiment rien qu'un…-!

- Serpentard?! Hé bien oui! Nous on n'aide pas, on est lâche, on est stupide, arrogant, parresseux! Tu me l'as si bien dit hier!

C'en fut trop. L'Élu se précipita vers le lit et frappa Draco au visage. Il recommença plusieurs fois, voyant que son adversaire lui lançait des petits sourires narquois au lieu de se défendre. Sa réaction écoeurait Harry à chaques fois et sa colère grandissait. Puis, elle laissa place à la rage. Il attrapa de nouveau les poignets de Malfoy, voyant au passage qu'ils étaient légèrement bleutés, et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Draco laissa échapper un petit rire. Comme ils étaient encore en caleçons, leur sexe se touchait, mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire et apparamment Draco non plus. Le Gryffondor se coucha sur son ennemi et pour la première fois depuis ce combat, Malfoy perdit son sourire. Il avait le visage blême et sa lèvre tremblait. Il regardait l'endroit où il avait senti quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse et aperçut la tente dans le seul vêtement du brun. Il replanta aussitôt ses yeux argentés dans ceux d'Harry et lui montra son effroi. Ce fut maintenant au tour de celui-ci de sourire malicieusement. Draco tira d'un coup sec avec ses bras, mais le Survivant les maintenait fermement. Pris de panique, il commença à gigoter violemment pour se dégager de l'emprise du garçon légendaire.

- Allons fait pas ta froussarde, salope…murmura Harry avec trop de douceur au goût de Malfoy.

- L-Lâche-moi! Cria la victime au bord des larmes, trop effrayé de commencer à comprendre la situation.

Draco y allait de plus en plus fort avec ses mouvements pour tenter de s'enfuir. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement en le sentant se tortiller sous lui. Il trouvait la situation trop excitante, il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de soumettre son pire ennemi de tous les temps! Bien entendu, il ne pensait pas exactement au niveau sexuel, mais c'était plus bo n que ce qu'il pensait.

- N-Non! Arrête!

Harry écarta vivement les cuisses de Draco et donna un coup de reins vers l'avant. Le blond sanglota en sentant la verge durcie à travers son caleçon. Il continuait de donner des coups dans tous le sens pour essayer d'atteindre le corps de son agresseur, mais celui-ci les évitait à chaques fois. Dans un élan, Harry laissa sortir son sexe et arracha le caleçon de Malfoy. Ce dernier hurla et essaya de refermer ses jambes, mais le Gryffondor les tenait solidement pour ne pas que cela se produise. Il s'allongea sur le corps du garçon aux yeux d'aciers pour s'approcher de sa bouche. Draco sentit le gland extrêmement dur d'Harry forcer son intimité. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur et mordit férocement le cou de son ennemi. Il sentait la chaîr se rompre sous ses dents et il en fut écoeuré, mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen de s'échapper. Harry rugit comme un lion à la douleur. Il se releva rapidement et porta une main à sa blessure. Draco avait maintenant le champ libre et il se précipita hors du lit. Il apporta les couvertures avec lui et se les enroula tant bien que mal autour de son bassin.

- Enfoiré! Ragea Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en se redressant.

Malfoy avait le visage crispé par la peur, il n'avait jamais autant craint une personne autre que Voldemort. Ses éternels sourires moqueurs s'étaient transformés en contraction d'épouvante. Il pouvait encore sentir la presque pénétration dans son orifice. Il se réfugia dans son coin tout en gardant un œil sur Harry qui ne tarderait pas à…le tuer. C'est alors que celui-ci se tourna vivement vers Draco et s'approcha hostilement de lui. Le blond se mit alors à crier et hurler tout en laissant échapper des larmes sur ses joues. Il avait le teint rouge et son corps en entier était prit de convulsions.

- VA-T'EN! VA-T'EN! T'AS PAS LE DROIT! JE VEUX PAS! JE TE DÉTESTE!

Harry arrêta ses pas et le regarda. Il était troublé par ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy n'ayant pas de classe…il ressemblait à un adolescent en pleine crise contre ses parents…il avait l'air humain. Son petit air hauntain quotidien n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il montrait présentement. Normalement il pouvait montrer ses émotions, mais il le savait, il en gardait toujours beaucoup trop en lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un garçon de son âge réussisse parfaitement à contrôler ses états d'âme. Maintenant il démontrait parfaitement que la bête en lui s'était réveillée et qu'elle attaquait.

- Malfoy je…chuchota Harry pour ne pas le brusquer davantage.

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS! Hurla Draco toujours en tenant fermement les draps autour de lui. T'ES UN MONSTRE! UN MONSTRE!

Le blond se remit à pleurer et se recroquevilla dans son coin. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Il était un monstre. Ses pulsions l'avaient mené trop loin.

- E-Excuse-moi, Malfoy…

- Laisse-moi!

- Je voulais pas…je…j'allais pas le faire…

- Pour moi t'es mort.

Harry fut tellement surpris par le ton de voix si glacial qu'il fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Il décida de laisser Draco tout seul après s'être excusé une deuxième fois. Toute la journée Draco la passa tapi dans son coin. Il avait la tête baissée et ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard d'Harry qui déviait souvent sur lui. Sa Némésis cherchait encore un moyen de l'approcher pour lui dire à quel point il regrettait ses gestes bestiaux. Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable d'une telle chose.

Harry put comprendre, au cours de la journée, à quel point Draco était profondément bouleversé en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qu'il s'était même endormi sur le sol. Après son petit discours sur l'importance du confort d'un Malfoy, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait celui-ci s'abandonner à la dureté d'un plancher. Ayant pitié de lui, Harry voulut le transporter sur le lit, mais il craignait une attaque s'il se réveillait.

Bientôt, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, ce qui était signe qu'il devait approcher de la nuit. Malfoy s'était réveillé entretemps, mais il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il était seulement resté dans son coin avec un regard vide fixé sur le plancher.

- Dra…hum, Malfoy…si tu veux, je te laisse le lit…chuchota celui-ci avec le plus de tendresse possible pour effacer son caractère bestial de la matinée.

Sans surprise, aucune réponse ne parvenait aux oreilles du brun.

- Je voulais te dire que…encore une fois, je suis extrêmement désolé…je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, je ne recommençerai plus promis…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

Draco leva sa tête et croisa les émeraudes de sa Némésis. Il se mit debout, toujours en le fixant intensément.

- Tu crois que tu peux profiter de moi!? Parce que je suis faible, tu t'es dis que tu pouvais certainement abuser de moi sans qu'il y ait de problèmes?!

- N-Non! Non pas du tout! Je me suis laissé emporter, j'étais en colère! Hier, tu étais enragé contre moi et tu n'as pas hésité à vouloir me tuer! Alors moi j'ai…

- Tu as voulu faire passer ta colère en me violant! C'est tellement compréhensif!

- Ne le dit pas comme ça! C'est faux!

Draco s'approcha alors de lui pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Il le foudroyait du regard et entre ses dents fortement serrées, il dit :

- Tu as failli me dévierger, connard! Et tu m'as traité de salope! Tu m'as insulté comme si ça te faisait plaisir de me soumettre!

Harry recula, trop effrayé de se rendre compte que Malfoy avait encore raison. Il avait ressentit une vague de plaisir traverser tout son corps lorsqu'il avait emprisonné son rival de sa poigne de fer. Il refoula alors quelques larmes de haine. De la haine contre lui-même.

- Malfoy, je…merde!

Le Survivant en avait assez de garder ses émotions en lui.

- Je te veux tellement…je peux pas…ne rien faire…

Le visage de Draco devint plus blanc encore qu'il ne l'était. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'un des murs colorés ne l'arrête. Sa respiration devint instable, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, son corps fut parcouru de grands frissons.

- Je te veux…répéta Harry sur un ton étrange.

- Non!

- Si…je veux te prendre…

- NON!

Les yeux argentés du blond furent inondés de larmes. Sa machoîre crispée commençait à lui faire mal, mais il n'était pas capable de la désserrer. Harry s'approcha vers le garçon de ses désirs, la mine triste. Il était déchiré par son obsession malsaine. Il coinça Draco avec son corps et lui maintint les bras de chaques côtés du bassin de ce dernier. Malfoy tourna la tête en plissant fortement des yeux.

- Non…gémit-il en tremblant de plus belle.

Harry attrapa le menton de Malfoy avec ses doigts et le fit tourner brusquement pour qu'il lui fasse face. Ses lèvres chaudes vinrent rencontrer celles, tremblantes, de la victime. Il fut électrisé par cette caresse si douce mais si excitante. Il les lécha légèrement tout en lui murmurant d'ouvrir la bouche. Chose que Draco ne fit pas. Harry décida alors de placer sa jambe entre les cuisses du blond, de sorte à toucher son sexe à travers son pantalon (étant devenu pudique après l'incident, Draco avait ré-enfilé ses vêtements) Il fit plusieurs mouvements pour stimuler la semi-érection de Malfoy, mais elle ne grandissait pas. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire et commença à mordiller la peau blanche pour ensuite y faire passer sa langue humide. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement à cause de la douceur de la peau. Il aurait voulu complètement dévorer ce corps fragile devant lui.

- C'est fou comment tu me fais de l'effet Draco…murmura celui-ci entre deux baisers.

- A-Arrête…

Harry continuait de sucer la peau de Malfoy avec envie. Il se pressa de plus en plus sur le corps du blond et promena ses mains sur ses hanches. Comme il avait envie de les tenir tout en s'enfonçant en lui. Il frémit à cette idée et son sexe devint plus dur. Il le fit sentir à Draco en le collant contre sa cuisse.

- Je t'aime mieux sans pantalon tu sais…dit doucement le Survivant entre plusieurs souffles.

Le garçon à la célèbre cicatrice se mit alors à déboutonner l'objet qui, selon lui, cachait trop le corps sublime de sa Némésis. À peine eut-il dézippé la fermeture éclair que le vêtement se retrouva aux chevilles de Draco. Harry s'empressa d'attraper les cuisses nues du blond pour les écarter un peu. La victime se voyait dans l'incapacité de parler, elle était seulement terrorisée par ce qui se passait. Harry, qui avait manifestement remarqué le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur l'autre sorcier, se mit à genoux et fixa le caleçon noir devant lui. Il posa sa main dessus et commença à masser. Draco se retint de gémir sous l'effet du toucher. Des petits chocs parcouraient son corps, mais il essayait de lutter contre eux. Bientôt, il sentit l'élastique de son sous-vêtement se tendre et le tissu descendit à l'aide de deux mains habiles. Sa chaîr mise à nue le gêna et il se dépêcha de la cacher avec ses propres mains. Automatiquement, Harry les ôta et continua de caresser le membre tendu de Draco. Il souffla légèrement dessus, ce qui fit sursauter le blond, et il y fit passer un bref petit coup de langue. Malfoy dut se retenir pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Ces simples petits gestes étaient pires qu'un énorme choc électrique. Voyant dans quel état il avait mit son partenaire, Harry sourit malicieusement et pressa sa langue une fois de plus sur l'anatomie. Cette fois-ci, il la lécha longuement et titilla le bout de la verge pour enfin engloutir complètement le sexe. Draco gémissa sans retenue et attrapa les cheveux du Gryffondor pour lui montrer à quel point il aimait cette fellation. Après plusieurs vas-et-vient avec sa bouche, Harry arrêta tout et ria lorsqu'il entendit le fils du mangemort grogner. Il mouilla un de ses doigts et s'apprêta à écarter les fesses du blond lorsque celui-ci cria tout en le repoussant.

- Non! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais!? Demanda celui-ci en haletant.

- Ça va faire moins mal…

- Non! Dégage! Je veux pas!

- Allez, tu semblais aimer ça!

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas! Un point c'est tout!

De la colère naquit dans les yeux émeraude. Il se releva, fit pivoter Draco et se laissa retomber au sol. Son rival était maintenant assis sur lui et se débattait. Harry fit sortir son érection dangereusement dure et empala de force le Serpentard. La violence était tout ce que la vipère avait pu sentir. Il hurla alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Harry lui mit une main devant la bouche et tira sa tête de sorte à ce qu'elle soit accotée sur son épaule. Il regardait dans les yeux aciers pendant qu'il faisait vibrer son corps de sorte à enfoncer son sexe dans l'orifice de Draco. En voyant l'air de pitié que le garçon au teint de porcelaine avait sur le visage, il souria et continua de bouger en lui. L'Élu fit arracher des cris de douleur de la part du blond. Ce dernier ne pouvait les laisser sortir de sa bouche alors tout resta dans sa gorge.

- T'avais pas menti, c'est bien ta première fois salope! T'es tellement étroit! Alors, t'es content que ça soit le Grand Harry Potter qui te dépucèle?! Cracha alors l'agresseur tout en fermant les yeux par le plaisir que lui procurait cet acte.

Des sanglots emprisonnés se firent entendre comme seule réponse. Harry adorait ce moment. Il embrochait Draco Malfoy, le garçon de Lucius Malfoy, cet homme qui travaillait pour Lord Voldemort. Il pouvait imaginer la tête que ferait son père s'il voyait cette scène en ce moment précis. Harry fut soudain parcouru de tremblements, il allait jouir. Il poussa Draco devant lui, ce qui fit ressortir son sexe du corps chaud pendant deux secondes et demie et il s'enfonça à nouveau à l'intérieur pour y retrouver toute la chaleur. Malfoy était sur le ventre et griffait le plancher pour se débarasser de la douleur. Il sentait quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Harry donna des coups de reins de plus en plus furieux et rapides et atteignit l'extase. Il sentit son liquide être projeté dans l'intimité de Draco et se laissa tomber sur lui. Il reprenait son souffle et ses esprits et ensuite il fit ressortir son membre mouillé du corps. Lorsqu'il l'observa, il fut surpris d'y voir du sang. Il se retourna vers Malfoy et remarqua une longue coulée de sang entre ses cuisses.

- J'y suis allé fort peut-être? Ironisa aussitôt celui-ci en voyant sa victime trembler et sangloter.

Harry se vêtit et jeta un dernier regard à son ennemi depuis toujours.

- Au fait, j'ai trouvé comment sortir d'ici tantôt.

Malfoy se retourna vivement vers l'autre sorcier. Harry se dirigea vers la petite boule bleue qui avait été posée au sol sans but quelconque et alla ensuite vers l'armoire. Il colla l'objet de couleur sur une des poignées du meuble et celui-ci fondit parfaitement sur le bois, ce qui lui donna une teinte azur. La poignée sembla s'allumer puisqu'une lumière bleuâtre illumina la pièce. Le Gryffondor ouvrit l'armoire, maintenant débloquée. Draco pouvait voir le corridor sombre de Poudlard dans celle-ci. C'était la nuit, aucun élève n'était là pour assister au retour des deux étudiants disparus. Ils avaient dû imaginer que les deux ennemis nationaux s'étaient absentés pour régler des comptes, faire un combat privé, qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans le château, avaient été avalés par des dragons, mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'ils avaient été emprisonnés dans la Salle Sur Demande. Et jamais Ô grand jamais ils n'auraient eu la seule petite idée qu'un lion, ami loyal, ennemi dévoué malgré lui, avait attaqué une petite bestiole quasiment innofensive qu'était le serpent. C'était tellement invraisemblable que Malfoy savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec ce lourd secret toute sa vie. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le pur Gryffondor, le garçon entouré d'amis…avait agressé Draco Malfoy, le Prince, le dur Serpentard, le fils du célèbre mangemort. C'était ce qu'il allait garder pour lui. C'était ce qu'il allait cacher dans le fond de sa tête pour tenter de l'oublier, pour ne pas le révéler au grand jour.

Harry ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité qui traînait par terre depuis le premier jour et sortit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais Malfoy avait une cicatrice à guérir…une cicatrice que Lord Potter lui avait laissée parce qu'il avait survécu à son attaque…par malheur.


End file.
